Everything Ends?
by FrostyNightmareOfAwesomeness
Summary: Evelyn Halwood was an ordinary person until she met an untimely demise and became Eve Hallow, the spirit of Autumn and Halloween. After 500 years of loneliness and abuse she meets a certain Boogeyman. Now 100 years later a new evil has risen up. This time it's up to Eve, Pitch, and the Guardians to defeat it. But with their history, will that prove to be a problem? Full sum inside
1. Full Summery

******Full Summery:_ Evelyn Halwood was an ordinary person until she met an untimely demise and became Eve Hallow, the spirit of Autumn and Halloween. After 500 years of loneliness, and abuse she meets and saves a certain Boogeyman. Now 100 years later, she and Pitch are best friends and a new evil has risen up. This time it's up to Eve, Pitch, and the Guardians to stop it. But will this prove to be a problem considering their history? _  
_Lines will be crossed, lives will be lost, friendships will be tested, centers will be found, and long kept secrets will be shared. But in the end, will any of it really matter? Or will everything simply end?_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of All Things

**A/N- _Warning: This is my first FF so please just bear with me. My muse decided that it wasn't going to shut up until I wrote this. There are a few languages spoken in this story so translations will be at the bottom. Also, it was brought to my attention that I did not specify what time I set this in. It is set 100 years AFTER the movie. Meaning Eve died in 1513 and it is now 2113. That makes her 200 years older than Jack.  
_**

**_Lastly, I do not and probably never will, have an update schedule. I write when I have inspiration and feel like it. So if you like authors that update daily, weekly, monthly, you'll want a different story, because that's not how I work. :)_**

**Disclaimer:** _**I do NOT, repeat NOT, own Rise Of The Guardians or it's characters. I do however own Eve Hallow, and this story. Now excuse me while I go sob in a corner!**_

* * *

Eve's golden-red eyes darted around the forest glade looking for anything that would indicate the whereabouts of her adversary.

She jumped to her left when she thought she saw a shadow move. "_Dammit.__" _she thought when she felt a twinge of pain in her left leg. "That kinda hurt." She muttered under her breath.

"It was supposed to."

Eve instantly pushed the small twinge of pain aside as she jumped towards the voice, dagger in hand, and slashed at one of the many shadows in the forest clearing. "Aw, so close." The voice sneered. Eve slashed another shadow only to find it empty as well. She growled under her breath and stopped moving, trying once again to listen to her surroundings.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Eve, when will you learn?"

Eve straightened out of her crouch. "I though I was learning."

The voice sighed and Eve could just see the rolling eyes that no doubt accompanied it. "Obviously not. I told you to never stop moving." Eve's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember hearing you say that."

"That's because you weren't listening. You never listen."

Eve glared at the shadows. "That's not true! I do to listen, you just-OW!" She yelped as felt more pain, this time in her right leg. "You suck, you know!" She growled as she felt a little blood trickle into her boot.

"Yes, so I've been told." The voice drawled. Eve took a step towards another shadow that she was sure her adversary occupied and winced as she felt a tiny sliver of heard the voice sigh and watched as a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Alright, if a little scratch is hurting you than you are obviously tired. The game is over. I win."

"You know, technically I win because you drew blood."

She looked down and realized that both of the injuries were oozing red liquid and smirked at the black clad man that was now looming over her. He cocked his head to the side. "Is that so?" Eve held up two fingers. "Yeah, twice. You lose Pitch. Sorry. Well no not really." Pitch didn't say anything. He simply pushed her to the ground and smirked when he heard her mumble, "Stupid...probably bruised my butt."

Pitch knelt down beside Eve to inspect the injuries and frowned at what he saw. "You faker. These are barely bleeding." He stood up and stared at the young woman, who was now smirking. "Hey, anything to get you to stop. I don't see why we're doing this anyway."

The Nightmare King sighed and helped her to her feet. "We are doing this, because it's important for you to know how to detect and pinpoint an enemy, not just attack it."

Eve crossed her arms as they started to walk back into the trees, a smile tugging at her black lips. "Yeah and all I really learned is that you're a wuss, who likes to hide in shadows instead of actually fighting." Pitch turned to look down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that?" Eve saw the challenge in his eclipsed eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Yes."

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the forest floor with a bruise forming on her now throbbing ankle. Eve quickly got back to her feet and seethed. "Why do you always go for the legs you ryvok?!"

Pitch once again appeared behind her. "Because watching you get all worked up is entertaining."

Eve's grip on her dagger tightened. She always felt more secure knowing she had a weapon in her hand. "No shadows understand?"

Pitch's sigh echoed through the forest. "Very well." He emerged in front of her and wasted no time forming his sand scythe. Eve smirked, twirling her black dagger and asked in a casual tone, "We playing by the usual rules?"

She ducked when the scythe came towards her. She allowed herself a mischievous grin as she pulled out a second, longer dagger. "I guess so." She started to advance her opponent.

She easily blocked Pitch's second attack by crisscrossing her blades. The scythe disappeared when Pitch dropped it and Eve continued forward. She was three feet away when the Boogeyman jumped over her. She back-flipped and met him in midair, holding her midnight blade against his neck. "ty mertv." She smirked.

Pitch quickly shoved her beneath him as they finally met the quickly twisted off of her -before it could get awkward- and once again formed his scythe.

He was about to bring it down when Eve snapped into action again. She latched onto his ankles and yanked his feet out from under him. He once again found a blade pressed against his throat. This time a little too hard for comfort.

Eve saw the trickle of blood and flashed an animalistic smile, showing off her razor sharp teeth. Pitch's eyes widened. He knew that smile all too well. "Eve..." He ventured, wanting to see if he could reach her.

Eve's darkening eyes flashed golden-red before darkening again. "Morietur!" She hissed, raising her blade for the kill.

"EVE _NO_!" Pitch shouted as he threw his hands up and blasted her with shadow sand. Eve shrieked as she was thrown into a nearby tree.

She started to get up but was pushed back again. She reached down to grab one of the guns that hung in a holster off her belt, but was stopped when black sand began wrapping around her wrists, pulling them together. It proceeded to bind her ankles, as well as pin her arms to her sides.

Pitch eyed the young woman with unease. Trying to decide what to do.

Once he figured it out he walked over to the snarling spirit and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed no more than a sack of potatoes, and melted into the shadows.

* * *

They re-emerged by a lake, where the Nightmare King proceeded to untie the struggling woman and throw her into the frigid water.

Eve resurfaced from the water gasping and sputtering. Pitch pulled her back to shore and tried to check her eyes.

He didn't get very far though, as Eve's fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling. "What the hell, Pitch?!" She managed to gasp out in between coughs. The Boogeyman ignored the way his jaw throbbed and pulled Eve off the ground by the front of her shirt. "Hey! Knock it off!" Eve struggled in his grasp_. _

"Eve, look at me." Pitch commanded. Eve immediately closed her eyes. "Why?"

Pitch let out an exasperated sigh and shook her. "Open your eyes Eve." He ordered a little too forcefully. Eve close her eyes even tighter. "No." She said defiantly. Pitch ground his teeth and was about to say something none to courteous, when something cold exploded in his face, followed by mischievous laughter.

Pitch cursed and dropped Eve so he could wipe the snow off. "Frost, what are you doing here?" Pitch demanded.

The winter spirit smirked as he rested his staff on top of the water, freezing it solid. "Oh you know," He said in lazily, "Checking up on my home. Annoying everyone. Usual stuff." he looked at the Nightmare King, then to the spirit on the ground.

"Is that Eve?"

"Yes."

Jack raised and eyebrow when Pitch didn't say anything further. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Pitch looked at the Guardian of fun "No." He said and turned back to Eve, who was still on the ground. Pitch noticed that she had her knees drawn up to her chest and was shaking.

he crouched down beside her, trying to ignore the way Jack looked at him, and gently shook her shoulder. "Eve?" She snapped back into reality and forced herself to stop shaking, though she still didn't look up. "Eva quid iniuriam?" Pitch asked in the language only he and Eve had taken the time to learn.

"Suus nihil. Sum est frigida."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, not believing a word of it but not wanting to push the issue right now.

"Fine. Let me see your eyes." He said in a much gentler tone this time.

Eve slowly looked up at him and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they were back to their original golden-red instead of that sickening black.

He started to stand but was pulled back down when Eve grabbed his wrist. He saw that she was looking at him with abject horror. No wait, not him, his...neck?

That's when he remembered the shallow cut. He cursed himself in every language he knew. He didn't want her blaming herself for his recklessness, but knew that was what she would do.

Eve reached out and brushed her fingers against the cut. Her voice quavered when she spoke. "I did that." It wasn't a question and Pitch wasn't about to lie to her. That would backfire later on and he knew it. "Yes."

He saw tears start to form in her eyes and he quickly reassured her. "It's my fault though. I got you too riled up. It's just a scratch, really."

It was apparent that she didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything and the moisture in her eyes vanished. She nodded and pulled her hand away from the wound, finding her fingertips red. _"Yeah. Didn't hurt him. Whatever." _She thought as she stood up, brushing the dirt -well mud- off her dark blue jeans.

She looked over Pitch's shoulder and saw Jack wave at her. She allowed herself a small smirk and held her hand up, making the rock & roll sign.

She started towards the winter spirit but was stopped by a grey hand on her shoulder. "We will talk about this later." The Boogeyman whispered. Eve only nodded and continued to walk towards Jack.

"Sup Frosty boy?" Eve asked as she ruffled the winter spirit's hair. Jack shrugged. "Oh, you know. A little a this, a little a that. Waiting for winter. All that fun stuff." Eve nodded her understanding. "Mmmm exciting. Um, how ya been? I haven't seen you since...Uh-" "2110?" Jack offered.

"Yeah! 2110. Has it really been three years? How time flies... when you're..." Eve trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, it sure does. Yeah." Jack rubbed the back of his head. _"This is awkward." _He thought.

Pitch could sense the awkward tension and decided to intervene. "Frost, could you be any more boring?"

Jack glared at the Nightmare King, who he realized was still talking. "Eve, you go dry off. We really don't need you catching a cold."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Come on Pitch, you know spirits can't get sick."

"You can when you're around the spirit of winter... or have you so quickly forgotten December 20th, 2034?"

Eve gave an indignant huff. "Fine." With that, Eve took off. Flying to who-knows-where.

Jack looked at the Boogeyman and folded his arms. "You gonna tell me what all that was about?" Pitch sighed with exasperation and raked a hand through his hair. "Training session got out of hand."

Jack smirked. "So you threw her in a lake?" Pitch rolled his eyes and Jack chuckled. "That's a nice move."

Pitch allowed himself a small smirk. "Mhmm...now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Children to terrify." He didn't wait for a reply as he melted into the shadows.

* * *

**Translations**

**Russian: R_yvok- Jerk, _**

**_T_****_y mertv- You're dead._**

**Latin: _M__orietur- Die. _**

**_Eva quid iniuriam?- Eve, what's wrong? _**

**Suus nihil. Sum est frigida.- _It's nothing. I'm just cold is all._**

* * *

**A/N- _I hope I didn't make the ROTG characters too OOC. I kept them as 'in character' as I could manage._**  
_**Oh! I have an important question: Should I say that Pitch has eyebrows or eye-ridges? Either way works for me. ;)**_

**Alright, time for the Review Plea:** _**Okay, if any of you do happen to like this, please know that reviews are very much appreciated. I mean, it's awesome if you even took the time to read it, but I'd love to know if this story sounds any good. Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as you give it nicely. NO FLAMES PLEASE! This IS my first FF after all.**_

**_Oh, and a special thank you to vividRegulator and HaleyJo, who reviewed my SUMMERY! XD You guys are the coolest! Give in to my plea and review a second time? Please? *puppy eyes*_**


End file.
